Dulce y amarga navidad
by SakuraBallSeiyaMejoresAnimes
Summary: [Especial navidad] (Pensamientos de Vegeta) Hay personas que odian la navidad por razón alguna, bueno Vegeta es una de ellas. Para él la navidad es solo una época de decepción al recordar todo aquello que perdió, su planeta, su raza, pero sobre todo…su honor sayajin. ¿Podrá Vegeta darse cuenta de que la navidad no solo trae tristeza y decepción? Pasen y descúbranlo.


Dulce y amarga navidad.

_**Summary:**_

_**[Especial navidad] (Pensamientos de Vegeta) Hay personas que odian la navidad por razón alguna, bueno Vegeta es una de ellas. Para él la navidad es solo una época de decepción al recordar todo aquello que perdió, su planeta, su raza, pero sobre todo…su honor sayajin. ¿Podrá Vegeta darse cuenta de que la navidad no solo trae tristeza y decepción? Pasen y descúbranlo. **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**Maldita navidad, la odio tanto yo no sé porque a los humanos estúpidos les gusta tanto esta época del año que solo trae tristeza, bueno…al menos para mí sí. Para mí la navidad es solo un recuerdo de todo aquello que perdí a lo largo de mi vida. Los humanos, por más que me lo niegue son una gran especie que al parecer abunda en este planeta, puedo ver como los seres de esta tierra conviven en paz con sus respectivas familias humanas…yo jamás pude convivir con los dominantes de mi raza porque me la pasaba día a día entrenando arduamente, ¿Quién iva a pensar que una raza tan fuerte como la sayajin se extinguiría tan pronto? Yo si lo pensaba, desde que Freezer llego al ahora extinto planeta Vegita" **_

– ¿¡Mujer estúpida por dios puedes dejar de correr para todos lados?! Me pones nervioso –dijo Vegeta muy irritado y saliendo de sus pensamientos.

– ¡Pues lo siento mono estúpido pero hoy tendremos una fiesta de navidad!, te guste o no tengo que correr para tener todo listo a tiempo –dijo Bulma de la misma forma que vegeta.

–Dios mío acaso el idiota de Kakaroto y su arpía vendrá también, ¡maldita sea mujer! ¿Por qué siempre me haces lo mismo?

–Son mis amigos Vegeta y te guste o no los voy a invitar. A mí no me importa si tienes complejos solo porque Goku es más fuerte que tu, ellos son mis amigos y vendrán igual –dijo Bulma en un tono de muy pocos amigos – ¿Entendiste principito sayajin malcriado? –dijo Bulma sarcástica y saliendo de la sala.

"_**¡Mujer idiota! ¿Cómo se atreve a hablarme de esa manera?, yo soy vegeta el príncipe de los sayajin y esta mujer a pesar de ser mandona es muy valiente al enfrentarse a mi sabiendo que si yo quiero puedo hacerla trizas en solo unos segundos…pero aunque quisiera no podría hacerlo, no sé que pasa por mi cabeza cada vez que la veo gritarme de esa forma quiero matarla, pero no puedo hacerle daño…mi corazón no me lo permite. Pobre de ella que se traga todo ese rollo acerca de la navidad, esta tan ilusionada por terminar su fiesta que con mucho esfuerzo estuvo planeando durante todo un año…y yo asistiré solo para que ella no se sienta mal"**_

– ¡Trunks, hijo baja ya!

Vegeta y Bulma pudieron ver a un Trunks de apenas 5 años de edad que llevaba puesto un sombrero con cuernitos de renos, un sweater con la imagen de santa y unos zapatitos verdes y con hebillas que parecían de duendes. El niño sonreía muy feliz, pues la navidad era su época favorita de todo el año. Bulma lo miro con tanta ternura al verlo vestido de esa forma y con una expresión tan dulce, en cuanto a Vegeta lo miraba con un gran desprecio en su mirada… ¿¡como su hijo podría que a su hijo le gustara la navidad!? El era un sayajin y debía comportarse como tal y no como un niño humano que adora la navidad…aunque eso era típico de el ya que no era un sayajin de raza pura si no mitad humano mitad sayajin.

– ¡Dios amorcito te ves tan lindo! –dijo bulma tomándolo de la manito.

–Gracias mami, yo soy Santa –dijo el pequeño Trunks muy feliz.

–Si tu eres mi pequeño Santa, míralo Vegeta ¿no se ve adorable? –pregunto Bulma sin quitar su sonrisa.

–… –Vegeta no respondió.

– ¡Hay Vegeta! Olvide decirte que Trunks del futuro pasara navidad con nosotros y ahora… –Bulma se pauso -¡Nuestro bebé viene con su prometida!

–Hay que bien…otra mujer humana a la cual aguantar –dijo Vegeta saliendo del cuarto y dejando a Bulma con un expresión de fastidio.

"_**ja, mujeres y mujeres, mi hijo del futuro esta cometiendo su peor error, casarse con una mujer humana. ¿Acaso este es el destino para nosotros los guerreros mas fuertes? ¿Ser esclavos de estas mujeres molestas y gritonas? Al parecer sí. Dios mío Trunks pequeño también se esta encariñando con la navidad y eso es algo que desprecio con todo mi ser. Algún día, al igual que Trunks del futuro, se dará cuenta de que la navidad solo trae soledad y tristezas. Yo me imagino al Trunks del futuro, apuesto a que odiaba la navidad después de todo lo que había pasado durante sus corta vida…bueno la fiesta ya esta por empezar así que tendré que aguantarme"**_

Todos estaban llegando para la gran fiesta de navidad, habían llegado Goku, Gohan, el pequeño Goten de cuatro años, Milk, Ten Shin Han, Lunch, Ulong, el maestro Roshi, Krilin y 18, Yamcha, Puar y Picoro. Estaban sorprendidos por la gran fiesta que bulma había armado, sin duda era la mejor de todas. El único que no se veía nada feliz era vegeta que estaba cruzado de brazos contra la pared y con los ojos cerrados

–Mamá ya llegue –esa vos se escucho de afuera de la corporación…era la vos de Trunks del futuro. Bulma salió rápidamente a recibirlo.

–Bebé por fin llegaste –bulma lo abrazo con mucha fuerza. De pronto vio que una hermosa mujer de cabellos rubios ondulados, ojos verdes, delgada y muy hermosa.

–Hola Trunks –saludaron todos en general, menos Vegeta.

–Hola chicos, quiero presentarles a mi esposa –dijo Trunks tomando de la mano.

–Es un gusto mi nombre es Palace, y me da gusto conocerla señora Brief.

– ¡Que bueno verlos a todos aquí! ¡Espero que se diviertan que la pasen Super felices! –dijo Bulma empezando así la fiesta.

Pasaron las horas y Vegeta seguía sumido en sus pensamientos, cada vez mas melancólico y furioso esperando a que esa horrible fiesta termine. Porque para él todo tiene un límite y la navidad ya era un límite pasado. Muchos pensarían que vegeta no tenia corazón, pero como él una vez le dijo a su mujer: _"mi corazón murió junto com mi planeta y mi raza sayajin"._ Llegaron las 11:00 pm de la noche y todos lo celebraban a lo grande.

–Bien amigos ¡llego la hora de cantar la canción navideña! –al parecer todos estaban de acuerdo con ello, incluso Picoro que odiaba cantar.

"_**Dios mío, ¡pero que tontería ahora van a cantar una canción navideña como mi fueran unos idiotas! ¡Odio la navidad! ¡La odio y creo que esto ya es el colmo! Yo no tengo nada que festejar en este maldito día, yo no tengo nada, yo soy un sayajin solitario y no tengo nada especial por que celebrar este maldito día…definitivamente ya no lo aguanto…para mí la navidad tiene un sabor amargo"**_

Todos comenzaron a cantar.

"_Noche mágica tan llena de amor es la fecha  
>en que nació nuestro niño dios <em>

_Época de compartir  
>Mejor dar que recibir<br>Este es mi mensaje para tiiiii. _

_Feliz navidad hoy te quiero desear  
>una noche de paz, amor y felicidad <em>

_Llego navidad es tiempo de perdonar  
>vamos a celebrar que el rey de reyes <em>

_Nació ya…"_

– ¡AHHHHHHHHH! ¡YA NO LO AGUANTO MAS MALDITA SEA! –el grito de Vegeta hizo que todos se callaran – ¡ESTO DE LA NAVIDAD ES ESTÚPIDO, ODIO LA MALDITA NAVIDAD Y SI USTEDES QUIEREN SEGUIR CREYENDO EN ESTA ESTUPIDEZ DE QUE LA NAVIDAD TRAE ALEGRÍA Y FELICIDAD SIGAN! –Vegeta se calmo un poco –Pero yo no voy a participar de esta estupidez.

Todos quedaron pasmados por tal acción. El pequeño Trunks se acerco a su papá, estaba muy preocupado por el –Papi, ¿te sientes bien?

Vegeta reacciono mal ante tal pregunta – ¡No me toques niño tonto, mírate disfrazado como un idiota, enderézate Trunks eres un sayajin! –Vegeta lo empujo bruscamente y salió de allí…necesitaba pensar. Trunks del futuro miro muy tristemente la escena, no estaba acostumbrado a que su padre lo tratara de esa forma aunque solo sea su yo de niño.

–Vegeta… –fue lo único que pudo decir Bulma, que ahora tenía sus murallas quebradas.

**oOo**

Hacia mucho frio allí afuera, el viento soplaba con fuerza y los delicados y finos copos de nieve caían sobre el suave rostro de Vegeta. Que caminaba por la calle sin rumbo alguno, pensando y reflexionando sobre lo ocurrido en la fiesta de Bulma. Estuvo como seis horas caminando sin rumbo.

"_**Maldición, malditos sentimientos que se apoderan de mi…siento culpa pero yo jamás me disculpo, yo soy un sayajin y no tengo porque disculparme con ellos. La navidad solo me tras desgracias, me hace saber que no tengo nada del por que estar orgulloso es estúpido. Pero por otro lado me siento mal y ni siquiera sé porque, a veces me pregunto ¿Cómo sería mi vida si jamás hubiera llegado aquí? ¿Y si Freezer jamás hubiera destruido el planeta? No tengo respuestas porque es algo que jamás sabré"**_

Vegeta llego al centro de la ciudad en donde solo había casas y ningún edificio. Vegeta quedo en el centro mirando muy sorprendido la escena del barrio. Habia muchas luces allí la nieve cubriendo toda la calle y los hermoso árboles navideños, la escena era tan hermosa que Vegeta no pudo evitar por Primera ves en años sonreír. Fue caminando a través de las casa y viendo como las familias estaban reunidas con amigos…pero los más hermoso es que eran sumamente felices.

"_**¿Que me pasa? Siento algo muy…cálido correr por mis venas. Acaso será…no…no es posible. Ahora que veo todo esto tal vez la navidad no solo signifique tristeza tal…vez solo tal vez signifique nueva vida. ¡Que equivocado estuve todo este tiempo! Yo si tengo algo que celebrar después de todo…a mi familia a mi hijo, celebrar que por fin después de todo se caso. Toda mi vida me enfoque en lo malo cuando solo debía dejar ir el pasado y mirar hacia lo bueno que la vida me dio"**_

–No puedo creer esto –Vegeta se veía feliz –Esto es lo que Bulma siempre sintió, ella siempre supo que la navidad significaba amor, felicidad y un nuevo comienzo, ¡tengo que volver ya mismo a la corporación!

Vegeta voló y voló hacia la corporación y llego en menos d ello que cantan los gallos. Se detuvo frente a una ventana y desde allí, pudo observar a Trunks y a Palace dándose un beso lleno de amor. No pudo evitar sonreír ante esto, todos se veían felices. Trunks miro hacia la ventana, ya se había dado cuenta de que su padre estaba allí, Vegeta le sonrió muy feliz y Trunks le devolvió la sonrisa. De pronto bulma salió de la casa para encontrarse con Vegeta.

– ¿Vegeta en dónde estabas? –Vegeta no le dio respuesta y la beso.

–Tenias razón Bulma, la navidad cambia a las personas, perdóname por mi reacción de hoy –Vegeta la beso de nuevo.

–Esta bien Vegeta, te amo.

–Yo también te amo –Vegeta se rio –jaja quien lo diría, pensar que la navidad es una tontería es el peor error.

"_**Por primera ves en mucho tiempo me siento feliz de verdad, la navidad tiene cosas malas pero también tiene cosas muy buenas. Tiene el poder unir a las personas como yo. **_

_**Digamos que la navidad es dulce y amarga al mismo tiempo.**_

_**Ahora solo quiero decir feliz navidad a todos"**_

Fin.


End file.
